Same Time Next Year
by sfscarlet
Summary: Brian and Justin meet in a different way. Neither is looking for a relationship but fate has other ideas.


Justin

"Are you sure you have everything? The doctor's numbers? The number of the hospital? The neighbors next door? I will have my cell and can be back in a few hours." Justin asked his mother.

"Justin, I have everything I need. I have taken care of a two year old in the past. It appears that you and Molly both made it to adulthood," Jennifer said as she smiled at her son. Leaning over she gives him a big hug and pushes him toward the door. "Go enjoy yourself. You haven't had any time alone in over a year, not since Briana was born."

"Mom. I know how long it's been, but life's busy and Briana is a full time job and…"

"Justin Taylor. You didn't expect to be raising a child, but you stepped up when Daphne was ill. She was your best friend and I know Briana means the world to you, but you need to have balance. Now if you don't leave now, you'll hit a lot of traffic." She picked up the two year old and kissed her on the forehead. " Wave goodbye to Daddy, Bri."

Justin kissed his daughter goodbye. "You be good for Grandma Jenn and I'll see you in a week." Justin hoisted the messenger bag across his body and rolled the suitcase out of the house. Putting the items in the car, he took a deep breath and willed himself to back out of the driveway.

 _It's only for a week. My mom has had Briana for a few days in the past and last month when I was so sick she cared for her for almost 4 days. You can do this. And… I need to do this. I haven't had sex in so long I'm not sure if I'll remember how._ The thought of sex resulted in an unfamiliar tightness in his pants. Evidently his cock had not forgotten what that activity felt like.

He had been living in a suburb of San Francisco for the better part of four years, but rarely had the time or inclination to take advantage of the gay friendly culture. He'd decided to play tourist and had booked himself into a small boutique hotel, looking forward to hitting a few clubs and picking up a few tricks. He decided if he was going to go on vacation, he could at least go to a place where there were a variety of museums, beautiful scenery for sketching and of course great dancing. Now that he was at his destination, he was getting excited about the upcoming week. He drove his car to the hotel and checked in. Even though he didn't plan on using his car during the week, playing tourist to the hilt and taking the local BART or walking, he still wanted it in case Bri needed him. He was tired and decided to take a nap so he could begin his explorations refreshed.

He woke and took a quick shower, dressing in dark black jeans and a black shirt that could easily be worn to hit the clubs later in the evening. Grabbing his cell phone he called his mom to check in.

"Hi," he said when she answered the phone.

"Hi. Briana just got up from her nap and we're headed to the park. Have a good time, sweetheart and don't call every minute. We're fine. In fact, I don't want to hear from you until at least Thursday. And if you don't call then, I'll just assume you are having a wonderful time and are really busy."

"Okay. Message received. Love you. Give my big girl a big hug and kiss."

"Love you and we'll see you in a week," Jennifer said as she smiled and hung up the phone. Her little boy had grown up and he was now a father and an artist. How far he'd come from the teenager that barely left their home. She was proud of the man he'd become and she really hoped he would relax and enjoy himself on this vacation.

Brian

Brian read through the last of his emails from the day. He'd answered everyone's inquiry and all the presentations for the current clients were complete. He was ready for his much needed vacation. Cynthia had been on his back to take a vacation for over a year. He had started Kinnetik two years ago and the first year they were working 60+ hours a week. The second year had been better, most weeks were only 50 hours and occasionally he managed to get the job done in 45 hours. Brian had given everyone a vacation in the last six months, but he'd refused to take one himself. When Cynthia had found him asleep in his office for the fourth time in the last two weeks, she had insisted he would be no use to anyone if he was so burnt out that he could not function. She convinced him that a break would give him new energy and creativity. He finally relented and agreed to go on vacation. Since he didn't really want to leave the country, he decided that San Francisco, the gay capital of the US, would be a great vacation spot. He could have anonymous sex and lots of it without any attachments.

There were high end boutiques and great shopping there as well. Any vacation that didn't include at least one visit to his favorite clothier would not be a vacation. While he often could pass for a straight man, his love of clothing and the finer things in life put him solidly in the gay encampment. Not that he fell for stereotypes nor did he like them, but he definitely cared about his clothes and the presentation he made.

He reviewed his calendar one last time to insure he did not forget anything. Satisfied he shut down the computer and changed his voice mail and email to notify people that he was out of the office until after his vacation. It was unprofessional for the CEO of a company not to respond to emails and phone messages within 24 hours and he'd worked too hard for anyone to call him unprofessional.

He'd planned his trip and had decided to fly from Chicago. He'd made a big presentation in the morning and would be done by early afternoon. Chicago was a much shorter flight to San Francisco than Pittsburgh so he planned to leave from there. Returning to the hotel, he checked out, grabbed his bag and waited for the Uber to arrive. Uber rides were definitely a cut above the taxi. Checking his bag and going through security took another 40 minutes and he found himself at the gate with 30 minutes to wait. He picked up a Wall Street Journal from the airport store and read that until his flight was called. He arrived in San Francisco in the late afternoon and took another Uber to his hotel. He unpacked, hanging his suit up to avoid wrinkles, even though he did not expect to wear it in the next week. He would need it to fly out on Monday morning as he was making another presentation in Phoenix. Deciding to lay down before hitting the town, he undressed and slid under the 1000 thread count sheets where he fell asleep for several hours.

Waking up refreshed, he took a shower, dressed for the evening, grabbed his cell phone, key card and wallet and made his way down to the lobby where he called another Uber to take him to the Castro area. He walked along the streets taking in the sights and finally settled on Thailand Restaurant for dinner. He frequently ate alone as he didn't like to cook so he enjoyed people watching as he enjoyed his dinner. After dinner, he went to a small bar similar to his local hangout called "Woody's". He drank several beers and played 3 games of pool.

It was late enough that he could hit the bars and pick up a few tricks so he headed toward Endup and paid the cover. A gay bar was the same in most every city he visited. Lots of beautiful men with a few over the hill guys thrown in. Unlike Pittsburgh where everyone knew him as the stud of Liberty Avenue, he could look anonymously. He could always find a trick, no matter the city. His eyes went to the center of the dance floor where two men were dancing. There was a young blond and a tall brunette moving to the thumpa thumpa as if they were the only ones in bar. They weren't really dancing together more like parallel dancing. They weren't looking into each other's faces so he felt it was a safe bet that they weren't together. He did have a few scruples and while he would willingly go home with a guy if he made the moves on him, he was not keen on taking home someone's obvious partner. The song ended and the blond moved to get a drink from the bar while the brunette continued to dance. He watched the blond to see if he returned to the brunette, but all he did was lean on the bar and drink his beer. The blond was young, but there was something about him that drew Brian to walk toward the bar.

"Hey."

Justin looked at Brian and smiled. "Hey."

"Saw you dancing out there." Brian said by way of introduction, his eyes making a slow sweep of Justin's hot body.

"Been awhile. Want to dance?" Justin returned the eye sweep and liked what he saw. He tilted his head toward the dance floor, inviting Brian to join him.

"I was thinking of other activities I'd rather participate. I'm sure there is a back room in here." Brian said as he looked over the club for the desired area.

"Sure," Justin gave Brian his enigmatic smile and they walked toward the back area of the club looking for the 'back room'.

They located the back room in the far left corner of the club. A long hallway went from the dance floor to a large room with many alcoves. They chose an empty alcove and enjoyed a quick fuck. Brian pulled out of Justin and discarded the condom. Justin turned and walked back toward the music. Brian watched and enjoyed the view of Justin from behind. He pulled up his pants and returned to the dance floor. He brought several men to the back room, but there was something about the blond that just wouldn't leave his mind. He was feeling the fatigue caused by time change and the late hour so he left the club, grabbed an Uber and returned to his hotel.

While Brian always watched his weight and worked out religiously, he did eat breakfast and found himself in the small restaurant adjacent to the hotel seeking a healthy breakfast. He was seated at a small table in the middle of the restaurant. Asking for his normal guava juice and a glass of water, he perused the menu deciding what he should order. He felt rather than head someone coming up to his table and assumed it was the waitress, but when he looked up he saw it was the trick from last night.

"Hello," Justin said as he pulled out a chair. "Mind if I join you? I hate eating alone."

Normally Brian would have sent the young man away without a second thought. While he did have a policy at home of 'no repeats', he wasn't at home and this young man intrigued him. He thought he might be a nice diversion during his vacation. He had a great butt and was a good lay. If he hooked up with him, he wouldn't have to deal with wondering if the next guy he picked up would be worth his time.

"Sure," Brian said as he threw caution to the wind. He was on vacation and he could easily spend a few days with a guy with a great ass, have some excellent sex and go back to Pittsburgh with a smile on his face. Cynthia would surely be happy with that outcome. He motioned for the waitress to take their orders and he looked at the young man with a more careful eye.

The waitress came back and took their orders and Brian turned his cup over signaling he wanted coffee. She came back quickly filling his cup and he proceeded to put two sugars and one creamer in it, making it the color of light caramel. He blew over the top of the cup and took an appreciative sniff of the drink before drinking some. "Good coffee," Brian said as he set the cup back in the saucer.

Justin eyed the man sitting across from him. The trick last night was definitely satisfactory, more than satisfactory and he was happy that the man agreed to let him join him. Vacation wouldn't be so bad if he spent the time with this man. "I'm Justin." He held out his hand and reached across the table to shake Brian's hand. "I enjoyed last night."

"Brian," Brian said. He eyed the man a second time and was in no mood to play games or chase after something he did not want. "I'm not looking for a relationship, so if that is why you invited yourself to eat with me, you can go find yourself another table."

Justin laughed. "Good to know. No relationships in my future. Don't have time. Just want to have some fun."

The waitress brought their food. Justin was hungry and spread the butter on each layer of his pancakes and then poured at least a quarter of the bottle of syrup over the large stack. Brian watched in fascination as the man carefully prepared his food, almost in a ritualist manner. He took his knife and cut through the four layers of pancakes, carefully stabbed them and popped them into his mouth, moaning in appreciation of the syrupy taste.

"If you moan this much over pancakes, I bet I could make you scream when I ram my cock into your bubble butt," Brian said as he felt his pants tighten as he watched his table companion relish each bite of the pancake stack. He cut into a small slice of his egg white omelet and ate it as he heard Justin make a small guffaw at his suggestion.

"I'm not in the habit of screaming but you are welcome to try. However, I plan on spending at least a little time this morning at the docks. I want to people watch," Justin said.

"What the fuck is people watch?" Brian asked as he cut another piece of omelet. He finished his first cup of coffee and signaled the waitress he wanted a refill. After fixing it the way he liked, he took a sip and looked over the rim to look at Justin's face as he answered.

"I like to watch people; I find it fascinating. You're welcome to join me but if you want to see if you can get me to scream, you'll have to wait." Justin ate the last bite of his pancake stack and licked his lips. Brian watched, wanting to lick them himself.

"I read people for a living. I'm very good at it."

"Really?" Justin asked, curious but also guarded. The man seemed to be very sure of himself and he wasn't really looking for entanglements. He wanted to take back his invitation, but something about the man intrigued him. He really didn't know why he invited himself to sit with him. Sure he had tricked with him the night before, but tricking had its own rules. You trick, don't ask names and if you run into the person later, you pretend like you don't know them. Well, those were his rules and they had seemed to keep him out of trouble and entanglements for a long time. He was honest when he told Brian that he wasn't looking for a relationship right now.

"I'm an ad exec. I have to read people to convince them they want what companies have to sell."

"So you're the reason that I like Jiff over Peter Pan Peanut Butter. Who thought of Peter Pan for a name for Peanut Butter? Really Jiff isn't any better, but a children's cartoon character would not be my idea of a good spokesman for peanut butter."

"Actually, Peter Pan is perfect as it is a children's story book character and children are a prime market for peanut butter. Children identify with the character and beg their parents to buy that brand. It is a very effective tool," Brian said as he explained the branding. "As stimulating as it is to talk about Peanut Butter, it's not on my hot topics list." Brian finished his second cup of coffee and looked at Justin realizing that he found him an entertaining table mate. "So the docks?"

"Yeah. There are tourists and natives there. I like to sit and make up stories in my head about why they are in the area."

"So you're a writer?"

"No," Justin answered quickly and forcefully. Brian was a little surprised at the short adamant answer and decided not to ask what Justin did for a living. He wasn't going to be dating the young man as they had both agreed so knowing him at that level wasn't necessary.

"What are your plans for the day?" Justin asked. He really didn't want to walk away from the table without making some plan to follow through on Brian's offer. "After all, if you're going to see if you can get me to scream, we should plan on when and where we are meeting again."

Brian smiled. He found he really did want to see if he could get Justin to scream. That was as good a goal for his vacation as any other. And truth be told, he was looking forward to the challenge.

"I need some new clothes. I plan on going to Cable Car Clothiers and then hit the Hound's Gentlemen's Clothier, maybe a few others," Brian answered as he touched his shirt with his finger tips. "I'm staying at the Inn on Castro. Room 313. Why don't you people watch and I'll shop. You could meet me at 7:00. I should have you screaming by 7:30." Brian said as he smirked at Justin.

"We'll see. I'll meet you there."

TBC


End file.
